


magic shop scam

by bunnieju



Series: atropos [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnieju/pseuds/bunnieju
Summary: Donghyuck is college student who just wants a date with magic shop owner Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: atropos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	magic shop scam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octie/gifts).



> just a repost as an individual fic

“I don’t have plans for tonight or the rest of my life if you wanna get a drink, or married.” Donghyuck leaned forward on the counter. Jaehyun sighed. At that moment, the shop was empty and deadly quiet aside from the rambling coming from his least favorite customer, but it wasn’t as if the shop was ever full or noisy at any time. The shop was a small magic store that had been in Jaehyun’s family for generations, squeezed into the alleyway between an office and a corner store, and it was mostly unknown to everyone except the regulars that Jaehyun’s family knew by name.

It was only natural that aimless high school graduate Jaehyun would work at the shop, and four years later, Jaehyun was basically running the shop by himself. And he didn’t mind spending days doing delivery paperwork, reading books on magic, or cleaning the shop. Until the devil arrived at his doorstep claiming to be named ‘Lee Donghyuck’.

“Okay that’s cool, but consider the following: leaving me alone.” Jaehyun slowly brought his gaze back down to the book in his hands and loudly flipped the page.

“Come on! I’m trying! One date, please!” Donghyuck whined, giving Jaehyun an extra pouty expression. “I’m good-looking with a great sense of humor and always down to get drunk! I’m a catch!”

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Jaehyun snorted, flipping another page.

“I’m 19! I’m a college student!”

“You know what…” Jaehyun shut the book and placed it on the counter. “If you can show me at least three magic tricks, I’ll go on that date with you.” It was a rigged deal, as Jaehyun knew that Donghyuck never bought anything from the shop and probably didn’t even know anything about magic.

“Ah, sure.” Donghyuck lifted his upper body off the counter and stood up straight. Immediately, Jaehyun watched in horror as Donghyuck clapped his hands once and a rose appeared in his hand. Then as Donghyuck lit a flame from thin air on one of his fingers and set the rose on fire. And then as the burning rose transformed itself into a gardenia.

Energy buzzed under Jaehyun’s skin, threatening to release itself in the form of his family’s signature lightning magic as the realization dawned on Jaehyun that he’d been the one that had been played. Donghyuck offered Jaehyun the beautiful gardenia with a smug smile.

“Ok, so now you owe me a date…”


End file.
